


Sudden Attack

by unholy_this



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Bestiality, Blood, Nonhuman sexual fluids, Vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 15:56:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16349702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unholy_this/pseuds/unholy_this
Summary: Set in 3x19, after Emma berates Hook for not telling her the truth about his cursed lips but before Snow gives birth... a wild Kraken attacks a certain pirate while Emma is forced to watch.





	Sudden Attack

**Author's Note:**

> A big thanks to killian-whump on Tumblr for taking a look at this!

Emma needed to go for a walk. There were so many things in her mind and she needed to vent her energy somehow while she dwelled on things.

Henry would be safe with Regina, and Emma knew that until Mary Margaret gave birth, she and David would be safe in their loft. Now if Zelena tried to hurt someone else... well, Emma couldn't feel responsible for everyone, could she?

However, her mind drifted off to Hook, thinking that he wouldn't be in this mess if he hadn't tried to bring her back to her... family...

No matter. It had still been his choice. She couldn't blame herself for that.

Emma sighed, looking up to see she was back on the beach. She cursed at herself for walking down to here, something that only made her mind drift back to Hook. She tried, however, to turn her thoughts into angry ones. Where was he hiding now? Did he finally realize how stupid he'd been the past few days, or how he stepped way over the line with Henry?

She wanted to scream. Lucky for her, she spotted a small cave opening on the rocks far on her right - a cave that seemed to open back into the sea. She grunted, biting down her scream as she walked towards the cave's entrance. She felt elated at the sight of the light reflecting on the cave wall from the waves, starting to smile. A smile that died on her lips once she spotted the leather-clad pirate sitting near the edge of the rock.

"Seriously?" she said, catching his attention. "I really can't get rid of you?"

"Swan," Hook said as he stood up.

"No, no, don't. Be my guest. Enjoy your time realizing your mistakes," she said, waving her hand emphatically and preparing to leave.

"Swan, wait. Let me explain." He walked closer to her.

She didn't move away. "You had your chance to explain. Lots of them."

"I didn't have a choice. Zelena... she threatened Henry."

"And you didn't think-" she cut herself off as a strange movement beneath the waves caught her attention. "What's that?" she said, unconsciously grabbing Hook's arm to pull him back.

Hook turned to look, but no-one was fast enough to react as two huge tentacles emerged from the water, each one wrapping around each of them.

"Hook!" she screamed as the tentacle grabbing her pushed her to the cave wall, while more tentacles emerged and started wrapping around him, immobilizing him. "Hook!"

She heard him shout something unintelligible, as a tentacle was probably wrapped over his mouth. He struggled against the tentacles, clearly too bound to do anything. Emma closed her eyes, trying to assess the danger. What was this thing? When and how did it come to Storybrooke? She opened her eyes when she heard Hook scream, only to see one small tentacle rid him of his pants.

Emma's breath became faster, shock starting to creep in at the sight. She had to do something. She closed her eyes again, concentrating on her magic. That creature was definitely powerful - and perhaps even magical - but she had to try. Like with Henry before, she felt a blast of energy leave her body and slam onto the tentacle around her. She heard Hook scream again and she opened her eyes. Hadn't her magic done anything? She concentrated again, keeping her eyes open this time. As her magic surged away, she watched in horror as it travelled through the beast's tentacle, only to move to a tentacle holding Hook and hitting him instead. He screamed again, and she realized it was her that was hurting him.

"No!" she said without thinking. Hook had squeezed his eyes shut in pain, a small tentacle still wrapped over his mouth, muffling his pained screams.

By then the beast had removed Hook's boots as well and was working on removing his jacket. Emma forgot about her magic and tried to wiggle herself free - why wasn't she carrying her gun, damnit? She kept her eyes away from the sight, trying to focus on getting free, but the tentacle's hold was way too strong. Not enough to suffocate her, but enough to keep her still. She could feel the suction cups over her clothes and gloves, keeping her steady.

Then Hook whimpered and Emma looked up, her jaw dropping at the sight. The beast had now removed all of his clothes, discarding them carelessly on the rock, and was now trying to remove his brace holding the hook. He still struggled, even with the numerous tentacles wrapped around him, but it only lead to the beast jerking the brace off Hook's arm. Emma heard a popping sound, and then Hook wailed again, his hand trying to reach his shoulder, probably dislocated now.

The beast threw away the brace, which bounced off the cave wall and rolled down the rock, plunging into the water. The tentacle that was wrapped over Hook's mouth pulled away a little.

"Leave us alone! Go away!" Hook managed to shout before the same tentacle slipped inside his mouth. Hook and Emma watched with wide open eyes as the tentacle slipped deeper, making Hook almost choke.

Emma felt her body shiver in horror. What was that monster? What was it doing?

It didn't give her any time to think. She watched in horror as another tentacle wrapped around his legs, pushing them together, and then entered his rectum. Hook screamed through his nose, squeezing his eyes closed again and Emma whimpered in shock. That creature was raping him in front of her eyes. As if on cue, she saw something else emerge from the water. She was pretty sure that's what krakens were supposed to look like, if she judged by the movies. The creature opened what looked like its mouth and let out a near-deafening roar.

Emma blinked fast and tried to think. She couldn't sit around and do nothing, besides she now had a clearer target. She focused on her magic again, aiming it exactly at the kraken's mouth. Her magic flew away and hit the beast. She smiled from a moment, before she saw the light of her magic simply move away from the kraken's head, to its tentacles and right to Killian again. Killian screamed, though Emma could tell that his voice was getting weaker.

Emma sagged against the tentacle keeping her still. Her only option was hurting the very man she was trying to save, without any apparent damage to the monster. It was using her magic against them, whether it wanted to or not, and she felt helpless.

Her lips started to tremble at the sight of the tentacles moving back and forth inside Killian's mouth and backside. She could swear she saw him tremble, though she couldn't be sure with how tight the kraken was holding him. Suddenly, she remembered that she could still call for help. She looked around, locating her phone discarded on the rock beside her. It must have fallen out of her pocket when the creature pushed her to the wall. She could still scream, though.

"Help!" she started. "Someone! Please, help u-" She didn't finish as the tentacle around her wrapped over her mouth too, effectively muffling her screams. She panicked for a moment, fearing the tentacle would go down her throat as well, but apparently the kraken was choosing not to hurt her, simply keeping the tentacle as a muzzle.

Or perhaps it was waiting for her time to come.

Emma felt completely helpless, pondering on whether to watch or not. That was more than just hurting Killian - it was violating him horribly. She risked a glance, and regretted it immediately when she saw blood on the tentacle penetrating his backside. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to curl in on herself as fear was starting to take over.

And she'd thought she wanted to scream before that creature appeared.

With her eyes closed, her hearing became stronger and she realized she could hear the sound of the tentacles moving inside him. She screamed and bit down on the tentacle between her teeth, but apparently that wasn't enough to hurt it. She couldn't even feel that it was breaking the skin - she felt like she was biting down on hard rubber.

She chanced a look at Killian, eyes widening again at how he now looked covered in something oily. A tentacle was moving on his body, covering him with a transparent liquid she didn't want to know what it was, while the other tentacles kept their strong grip on him. Killian hadn't stopped shaking nor whimpering in pain. Emma glanced down, too shocked to keep watching the cruel sight.

The creature then roared. The sound echoed in the cave and caused ripples on the surface of the water. Emma couldn't help looking as the creature pulled Hook closer to its mouth.

"No," she tried to say, too shocked to do anything more drastic as she once again tried to wiggle free.

What happened then she couldn't have expected. The beast roared louder, and then a blast of another transparent liquid erupted from its mouth, dripping all over Killian. Killian flinched, trying to move away in vain, and Emma looked in shock, wondering how wrong she was about the creature's anatomy. Did it just... ejaculate all over him?

The creature pushed him away again and continued raping him. Emma felt her limbs go numb and her head swim. It was too much, way too much. She could see that Killian wasn't screaming anymore, even though he was still bleeding, so much that drops of blood even dripped from the tentacle down to the water below them.

She tried to focus on her breathing. She had to keep it together, stay sane and not panic. It would be over, at some point, and if Killian made it out alive, he would need her.

She shivered at the thought that he could actually die there.

After a while, Killian had stopped moving completely, sagged against the tentacles holding him up. The kraken roared again, and Emma's eyes filled with tears when she saw it was pulling him towards that hole again. It ejaculated on him again, and Emma felt her blood freeze as she saw Killian not react to it at all. He didn't even flinch, and his eyes were closed.

Then, as if it hadn't just violently penetrated him, it set him carefully down on the rock, removing the blood-stained tentacles from inside him and releasing him. It then released Emma, who collapsed on her knees and brought her arms close to her chest, lips trembling wildly. She watched it disappear beneath the waves, tentacles and all. She grasped on her arms, realizing she was shaking whole, as she looked at Killian.

"Hook? Killian?"

He didn't respond, and she felt her heart shatter. She stood on shaky legs and walked to him, falling on her knees again when she reached him.

She could see he was breathing, but the sight made her shiver. He was dripping of whatever this substance was that the creature just doused him with, hair sticking on his face and neck, and probably that same liquid was also dripping from his mouth and backside. She could see that the suction cups had left marks almost everywhere on his skin. She looked at her own body. She was completely dry. She felt around on her face where the tentacle had touched her and checked under her shirt - no marks anywhere.

She turned to him again. Keeping her glove on, she touched his right arm - the not-dislocated one. "Killian?"

But as before, she got no response. Instead, he only coughed up more of the kraken's release. She nodded to no-one. Okay. She had to get them both out of here. She had to help him, help him wash this liquid off, probably get some help for his shoulder and his... penetrated areas...

She looked at the water just beside them, and without thinking she walked towards it. She removed her glove and put her hand in, flinching back at the icy cold feel. Idiot! It was snowing just yesterday!

She turned to look back at Killian. She- she couldn't... how would she explain things, if she took him to the hospital? Would he even want her to do that, and make widely known that a sea monster had raped him?

She grasped at her arms again. She needed to wash him first, and help him come to and choose for himself. She picked up his clothes, then her phone and walked to sit between him and the waterline. Turning her back on him but keeping her eyes on the water, she dialled up Regina's number and tried to keep her voice calm.

"Hello?" Henry replied.

 _Damn it!_ "Hey, Henry. You're at Regina's place?"

"Uh, yeah, it's also partly my place, you know," he joked, and she wanted to scream. It wasn't his fault, but this wasn't the time for jokes.

"Yeah, right. Is Regina there?"

"Yes. Are you... are you okay, mom?"

Deciding to give him a half-truth, she sighed. "Yes. I promise, I'm okay. But something happened and I need you and Regina to make sure you'll stay there."

"Mom? What happened? Did Zelena-"

"It wasn't Zelena. I... it's hard to explain right now. I promise you, there's no imminent threat from her. At least, not right now. I think." It was then that she wondered whether Zelena had sent off the kraken. Did she want to punish Killian? For not "helping" with her plan?

Emma took a breath. "Just promise me you'll stay there. Make sure Regina knows that too."

"Mom..."

"I'll call you soon, okay? I'll be at our room in Granny's," she said without thinking. "Promise me you won't come."

"You're making it hard to promise that."

"Henry, please! I..." she sighed audibly. "I need to take care of something. As I said, something happened... and I want you to stay put while I deal with this."

"Does it involve Killian?"

She shivered, lips shaking, searching for an answer. In a second, she realized he was probably thinking they were arguing or something... or maybe his mind went straight for the gutter. He was almost a teenager, after all.

"While I deal with _him_ , yeah." She tried to use anger in her voice, to discourage any dirty thoughts. She felt her heart break a little for Killian. There he was, hurt and violated... and she was worrying whether her son would get the wrong idea.

"Okay, mom. Call me when it's over."

She wanted to laugh. How would that be over? "Okay. Love you."

"Love you too. Bye."

She hung up and took a breath. She had to face it again. He needed her now. She turned to look at him, the sight not any less gruesome than before. His eyes were still closed and he was still drooling saliva and release.

Emma touched his arm and closed her eyes. When she opened them, they were in the bathroom of her room at Granny's. Just as Emma had intended, he was lying inside the bathtub and she was sitting right next to it, his clothes on the floor next to her. He looked worse under the white light of the room. She took off her glove and chanced a touch on his arm, wincing hard at the oily feel of the liquid. God, this came straight out of a kraken's... God-knows-what... and Killian was covered in it.

She really needed to get him clean. She placed the tap on and let water run in the bathtub, as she washed her hand off in the sink. Killian still made no noise, but as she looked in the mirror she saw that his eyes were open.

She took a deep breath and turned to him. "Hook." She walked over to the tub and sat down, checking the water's temperature again. "It's over now. That beast left."

He blinked once, then tried to look her up and down, but most of her was hidden by the tub between them. He eventually turned his gaze on her face.

"I need to wash you clean. Can you blink for me, if the water's okay for you?"

He didn't respond. She didn't have the heart to push him.

"It's okay. That's okay. Just rest."

She let the water fill more than half of the tub - with how dirty he looked, she'd need a lot of water - then poured shampoo in the water, stirring the water with her hand to make some foam. Her hand was shaking as she drew it back, and she felt tears sting in her eyes.

"I'll be right back. I'm not going anywhere." Standing again on shaky knees, she walked out of the bathroom and to her room's window, resting her forehead on the glass.

She allowed herself a few panicked breaths. She needed them like... well, air.

After washing him, she'd need to dress him in something, probably in a bathrobe, and move him to the bed - no, wait, the dislocated shoulder first. Damn it! She had to go find his brace and hook, too.

She turned away from the window and back to the bathroom. She gasped in horror when she saw that Hook was missing. It took her two seconds to realize that he'd probably slipped underwater.

"Killian!" she shouted and ran to the bathtub, putting her arms in the water and dragging a semi-unconscious Hook out of the water. He coughed hard, spitting water and foam and... that kraken's release. And then blood.

"Oh my God..." Emma said. With shaky arms, she reached to pull the tap off and then sat down, leaning against the tub and crying hard. She could hear Hook's laboured breaths and coughs above her sobs, struggling to console herself with those sounds. He was still alive. He could get better.

God, if she'd stayed away for only a few seconds more...

She stood on her knees, still crying and sobbing, and looked at Hook. He was still coughing up... something, or maybe he was actually vomiting? Who knows what that creature forced him to swallow while its tentacle was down his throat.

"I'm here, Killian. I'm right here. You're gonna be okay," she whispered as she combed her fingers through his hair, pushing herself to continue even though she could feel the disgusting touch of that liquid on it.

She was only sick of it being on her hand, and he was literally covered in it, it was even inside his mouth and ass.

"I'm right here. I'm sorry. I'll take care of you now."

Seeing as how him being dipped in hot water didn't really do the trick with getting that liquid off, she decided to rub him clean, as uncomfortable as that would make both of them feel later. Deciding to allow him as much decency was possible at that moment, she covered his genital area with a small towel, then set to work.

Pouring a satisfactory amount of shampoo on her hands, she started rubbing everywhere. His hair, torso, arms - she felt her blood freeze when she saw him not react at all to her prodding his dislocated shoulder - legs and feet, until finally, she felt that the disgusting liquid had been washed away.

She tried not to look at it as it went down the drain. The mix of blood in it that came from his backside was terrifying enough on its own.

Hook was still dripping blood and release by the time Emma was done with his feet. She softly put her arms under his right shoulder and behind his neck and pulled him in a sitting position, so the vomit wouldn't run down his chest again, but as she did, he merely heaved forward and retched again between his legs. Emma looked away, trying to keep on as much sanity as possible. She instead focused on rubbing his back clean. She couldn't help a small shiver at how his back felt against her hand, rough and scarred skin everywhere. A feeling of curiosity to look at it almost overwhelmed her. How much had he gone through in his life? And why did this incident have to add to his pain?

When he finally seemed to stop vomiting, he collapsed against her arms, breaths shallow and heavy. She finished cleaning him and gently pushed him back, letting him lean on the wall of the bathtub and stood up. She picked up one of the bathrobes and spread it on the floor next to the tub, trying to avoid the water that was splashed out when she dragged him out of the water. She then turned to him, closed her eyes and concentrated on her magic again. When she opened them, he was lying on the bathrobe next to her. She used her magic again to pull the small towel over his genitals away, then quickly covered that part with the bottom side of the bathrobe. She tied the belt around his middle, then turned to look at his face.

He was still shockingly pale, eyes closed and lips smeared with blood.

She closed her eyes, feeling her limbs grow weary with all the effort and shock. One more thing left. Again, when she opened her eyes, Hook was gone from the bathroom floor, and as she walked out to the bedroom, she saw him lying down on her bed, body sagged on the mattress. She covered him with the blanket, put a towel between his pillow and wet hair and lay down on Henry's bed, on his right side.

She was exhausted, but she shivered to even think how he must be feeling now. She turned to look at him, contemplating on whether she should hold his hand or not. Deciding to give him his space, she crossed her hands over her stomach and closed her eyes, head turned towards him.

They'd have a lot to deal with once he came to.

When she opened her eyes again, it was nighttime. She whipped her head towards the window, needing to make sure. She still felt exhausted, but her phone was still in her jacket pocket, discarded somewhere in the bathroom, so she couldn't check the time. She turned to look back at Hook, who had his eyes open. He focused on her as he spotted her looking at him.

He blinked slowly, tiredly, before he spoke. "Swan?" he whispered.

Emma's mouth moved to say something, but she had no idea what to say. She simply turned on her side facing him and placed her hand on the bed between them. "I'm here. You're... you're gonna be okay now."

He opened his mouth as well, but suddenly turned his face towards the ceiling and started coughing hard, shaking against the mattress.

"Do you wanna throw up? Turn on your side," she said, gently pushing his right shoulder to the other side. She regretted it immediately as a cry of pain escaped from Hook's mouth. Shit, his shoulder, shit. She put her arm under his good shoulder and supported his upper body weight as he leaned over the bed and vomited again. It's then that Emma had the chance to look at his scarred back, as the bathrobe fell from his shoulders and exposed it whole, illuminated by the streetlights outside her window. Emma looked at it, trying to not go into shock again. That was in the past, those wounds were healed... there were others now that required her attention.

"Killian?" Emma asked gently when she noticed he was done vomiting. She thanked her lucky stars she woke up when she did, otherwise he might have choked on his vomit right next to her. "Are you done?"

Killian simply moaned and nodded. Emma put him carefully down on the mattress again, fixing the bathrobe under him. His hair seemed mostly dry now, and thankfully clean.

After breathing hard for a minute, long enough to worry her, Killian opened his eyes and looked at her. "Swan," he said again.

Emma just nodded, leaning over him, unwilling to go any further away from him. "How are you feeling?"

He looked elsewhere for a moment, then closed his eyes. He replied with a soft, breathy moan, shaking his head slightly. "Are you alright? I don't- What happened?" He opened his eyes and probably saw the worried expression on her face, despite the darkness in the room. "After... after the beast... was- was done."

"It just left. It set you down and left."

"It was- was-" He was breathing hard, which was making his speech abilities harder. "-holding... you."

"Yeah, but it didn't hurt me. I'm fine. It just let me go and left. But you, Killian..."

He closed his eyes again, bringing his hand to rub at his forehead. "I don’t... remember... every-everything."

"Well, that's to be... expected. Killian?"

He didn't move. "Where are we?"

"In my room, at Granny's."

"How? How did- did we..." He didn't finish.

"I brought us here. With... magic. No-one saw us."

He finally moved his hand away and opened his eyes. He put his hand on his chest and looked down at his body. "I was... dirty. It... sp- spilled, on- on me."

"Yeah, I... I tried to wash you clean. I'd filled the tub at first, but you slipped in and almost drowned, because I was stupid enough to let you out of my sight for a moment..." She covered her eyes with her hand and sobbed. "I'm so sorry, I tried to clean you, but I couldn't touch you... there, and I know you might still be tired and in pain, and I didn't know how to pop your shoulder back in..."

She sobbed a few times, and appreciated his silence. She felt guilty, however, when she realized that he probably wasn't quiet out of respect, but because he was still in shock. When she opened her eyes and wiped away her tears, she noticed his eyes were full of tears too.

"... thank you," he said softly.

"What?" she asked just as softly.

"Thank you, Emma." He raised his hand a little, stopping just a bit lower from her chin, but instead moved it to his dislocated shoulder. "My- my shoulder..."

"I think it- it dislocated when the- the beast - was that a kraken? - pulled your brace off. Shit, I still gotta go and take it," she said, turning her head towards the main door of her room.

He moved suddenly, wrapping his hand around her arm in a death grip. "No. Don't go." His eyes were so full of terror and pain it terrified her.

"I didn't say now," she said sheepishly. "I'll stay right here, I promise." She wrapped her hand around his, and his grip loosened a little. She pulled a bit at his fingers so that he let go of her arm completely, and she took his hand in both of hers. "I'll be here. Right here, alright?"

He nodded. "Thank you. So much."

She nodded back. "Try to go back to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up again. Then we'll see what we can do with your shoulder."

He nodded again, but seemed reluctant to close his eyes, still shining with tears, lips slightly trembling. She released her left hand but gripped his hand tighter with her right one, and moved the other one to brush in his thankfully clean hair. He finally closed his eyes and sighed. His tears squeezed between his closed eyelids and ran down his temples, but he finally looked a bit more peaceful now.

"Thank you," he said again as she gently rubbed at his scalp.

Emma felt a desperate need to lean over and kiss his forehead. Before she could think whether that would make him uncomfortable or not, she humored herself. When she pulled back, she saw that his lips were forming a tight smile, before his whole face relaxed again as his breathing became deeper.

She kept brushing her fingers through his hair, but kept her distance as she watched him sleep. She figured he would be okay lying on his back, and she could stay awake making sure he wouldn't choke if he wanted to vomit again. Shit, she had to clean the mess on the floor next to the bed.

Later, she thought. She focused back on the hurt pirate next to her.

He would need her for some time after this.


End file.
